


Another Cinderella Tale

by weedbean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Depressing, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Sad, Sadistic Stepmom, Siblings, evil stepmother, reader - Freeform, things get worse before they get better, will add more tags later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedbean/pseuds/weedbean
Summary: [Y/N] [L/N] was loved very dearly by her father.Her stepmother... not so much.





	Another Cinderella Tale

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like three years ago and recently found it in my old computer, decided to upload it here.  
> i honestly don't even remember writing it haha.  
> anyway, tell me what ya'll think?

* * *

  
  
_[Y/N] [L/N] was loved very dearly by her father._  
  
Her mother died during childbirth, so he had to give enough love for two. His care for her was unmeasurable; he would do anything for his little [Y/N]. 

When [Y/N] asked for a mother, he remarried a woman - Lilith Antoinette - for the sake of his baby girl. 

Unfortunately for him, he had chosen a snake to wed. She did not shed her skin until after he died, years later when he'd already fathered two more children.  
Lilith Antoinette had detested [Y/N] from the day she had learned of her existence. She had married Jonathan [L/N] in belief that it was just her and him, but what a surprise it had been when she'd discovered this... this... bastard child! 

Of course she had to pretend to LIKE the damned child in order to be written in Jon's will, but the man had still gone ahead and left nearly all of it to [Y/N]! 

That was when Lilith decided [Y/N] would have to disappear. ~~{And Jon's death meant that Lilith Antoinette did not have to play house anymore.}~~

* * *


End file.
